Christmas with the Harringtons
by dancergirl8295
Summary: Massie Block has been broken up with Derrick for five years, so why is she spending Christmas with his family?
1. Christmas Break on a lonely Christmas

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Clique.**

**Author's note- A little Christmas story for everyone! **

**December 21**

**Christmas Break**

Twenty-four year old Massie Block walked into Octavian Country day (OCD) with a coffee in her hand and her purse slung over her shoulder. She hurriedly speed-walked down the long hallways hearing her heels click furiously down the hall. It was another busy day at work for Massie Block.

Once she reached her office, she sat her papers and coffee on her desk then started finishing the last few things she had to do before Christmas break.

"Merry Christmas!" Claire Lyons, an art teacher at OCD, poked her head through the office door. Claire walked in holding a plate of cookies. "How are you still working?"

"A guidance counselor's job is never done. There is always some pre-teen girl that needs some help." Massie took a cookie off the plate. Her diet started after the holidays.

"Yeah, I always needed a little help from you in seventh grade." Claire smiled. "So, what are your plans for Christmas?"

Massie leaned against her desk and thought about that question because she never really thought about it. She had no plans nor had she been invited to go anywhere this year. "I guess another year at my parent's house."

"This is Cam and I's third Christmas together." Claire said, smiling.

Massie rolled her eyes, this was more like Claire and Cam's eighth Christmas together but Claire doesn't count the rest of those years because they weren't married.

"Remember our visits up to the mountains when we stayed in that log cabin for Christmas break." Claire said. "Why did we stop going there?"

Massie remembered perfectly what happened at the mountains. It was January third; they had a week there before they had to go back to college. They all were in there first year of college and nineteen years old. Claire had gotten engaged in the mountains and Massie had gotten broken up with. That was the end of the trip to the mountains.

"Who knows," Massie said shrugging her shoulders. She didn't like talking about it with Claire.

"Wait," Claire exclaimed shooting her hand in the air as if she was a fifth grade student. "What happened to Chris Abeley?"

"I broke up with him." Massie said as if it was no big deal. Two years with him was a total waste of her time.

"Why?"

"He wasn't going to commit so why waste my time."

"Maybe he would have asked you to marry him this Christmas if you would have just waited." Claire said, placing her hands on her hips. "He has been your first long-term boyfriend since Derrick."

Massie threw the papers away then sat down at her desk pretending she didn't hear Claire.

"Please think about getting back with him," Claire pleaded as she left the room.

Soon after Claire left, the secretary came knocking on the door. Massie looked up from her mess of papers and smiled as she walked in.

"Katie Marker is here to see you again." The secretary moved and revealed Katie standing right behind her.

"Okay thanks." Massie put her stack of papers away and gestured Katie to sit down.

Katie took a seat in her usual chair and grabbed a cookie off the desk. "Nice to see you again, Miss Block."

"Always a pleasure to see you here every week, Miss Marker." Massie smiled.

Katie was in here all the time because of the girls at school. She was the new girl this year and so far, nothing was going to well for her. The girls would prank her, spread rumors around school about her (just like she used to do to Claire) but Katie is not as innocent, and sweet as Claire is, she always got revenge. This is the reason why she is always in the guidance office.

"So tell me, what happened now?" Massie crossed her legs and leaned back in her swivel chair.

"Well, Lauren was telling everyone at school that I was stealing her star soccer goalie boyfriend." Katie started, sitting up in her seat. Massie nodded for her to continue. "So I decided to tell her that Luke and I are just friends."

Massie continued to stay silent. She knew there had to be more to this story. Every one of Katie's stories that included the queen bee, Lauren Glacier, was always intresting.

"But of course she didn't believe me!" Katie wailed her hands in the air. She stood up from her seat and began pacing around the small room. "The only thing I asked Luke is why he puts up with little princess. Luke is nice and funny and everything that Lauren isn't. He is one of my best friends, that's all. He doesn't like girls like me."

It was amazing how things didn't change. Massie remembered the same things happening to her and all of her friends when they were in seventh grade. Every time that Katie talked about Lauren, it reminded her about what she was like in the seventh grade.

"Girls like you?" Massie raised her eyebrows. She knew what was coming next.

"Poor girls, girls with no money to their name." Katie sat back down in her seat. She pulled at her purple fleece sweater and stared at the ground. "The only reason I am at this school is because my aunt is the principal and everyone knows that."

"Who cares what other people think?" Massie said but knew it was the wrong thing to say. Everyone cares what other people think, especially in middle school. Katie stayed silent in her seat, still staring at the ground. "You don't even like Luke, right? I mean, more than a friend. And you don't need Laurens approval for anything."

Katie sat in the cushioned seat, biting her nails and still staring at the ground. She looked like she was going to explode. Maybe Massie finally got to her after the entire first semester.

"Katie?"

"I try not to like him!" Katie exploded. "And I try not to care what Lauren thinks about me but I can't help it. I wanna be accepted by her and I want Luke to think that I'm the most amazing girl that he's ever meant. I don't want to like him, I just get a tingling feeling every time he is around. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, his name was Derrick." Massie said without thinking.

"I just hate the fact that he likes Lauren and not me when I talk to him every day and basically all day." Katie didn't even notice that Massie revealed some of her personal life.

"I hate that he didn't call me after we broke up. It's like he wanted me gone."

"It's like I'm invisible and she's a shining star."

"It's like he never loved me at all."

"He's probably texting Lauren and asking her to hang out this weekend. Even though we were supposed to have plans."

"He's probably married with three kids. Just like I wanted."

"He's mad because I yelled at her."

"I was mad because he wouldn't commit. A ring was all I wanted."

"I should stop thinking about him."

"Me too."

A silence took over and Massie and Katie looked up at each other. They were spending way too much time together. It was as if they were friends instead of having a teacher/student relationship. Oh well, both of them needed a friend to talk to every once in awhile.

"I feel better now that I got that out." Katie laughed.

"I know me too." Massie sighed in relief. She just said all the things she has been thinking since the break-up. The things she couldn't tell Claire.

Massie suddenly remembered that Katie was here because she did something, not because she needed to vent. "So, what did you do to Lauren?"

"When she in gym class I super glued her Prada bag to the floor, cut holes in her clothes, flushed her make-up, and replaced her perfume with toilet water."

"Why would you do that?" Massie couldn't even image if someone had did that to her when she was in seventh grade. She would have had them expelled.

"The best revenge on a queen bee is ruining her clothes and accessories. It makes them feel like they're left with nothing." Katie grinned.

Massie slammed her head down on the desk. "I taught you that didn't I?"

"Indeed you did."

Massie groaned. Maybe being a guidance counselor wasn't the perfect career for her after all.

**XoXoX**

"You're going on a cruise?" Massie shouted into the phone as she walked down the aisle in Shopping Save grocery store.

"You will be spending Christmas with Chris anyway." Kendra Block said into the phone. Massie had never told her about their break-up.

"But mom-"Massie said but was interrupted by her mother.

"We will be back a week after New Year's, tell Chris we said Merry Christmas. Love you, bye." Kendra said then hung up the phone before Massie could say anything else.

Since no one else was in the aisle with her, she decided to try to call Chris.

"Hello," a female voice answered the phone. She knew it wasn't his mom or his sister.

"Is Chris there?" Massie decided to ask anyway.

"Chris is a little busy," The girl started to giggle in the phone and that is when Massie snapped the phone shut.

She was officially alone on Christmas.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down before she busted out crying in the middle of a grocery store. Being alone on Christmas was her biggest fear but never would she expect it to come true.

"Massie is that you?" An older, familiar voice said.

Massie turned around to find Mrs. Harrington coming up the aisle with her grocery cart packed full of food. She must be preparing for the Harrington family Christmas Eve dinner. When Massie was together with Derrick, she spent every Christmas with his family. She spent more time with Derrick's family than with her family. The Harrington's were her second family.

"Mrs. Harrington!" Massie exclaimed and ran up to give her a hug. She hasn't seen her in about five years but it felt much longer than that.

"Oh please, call me Stacey." Mrs. Harrington laughed then Massie started laughing along.

"So what are you big holiday plans?" Mrs. Harrington asked. She was always a big Christmas person.

"I don't really have any plans." Massie said.

"You're not spending Christmas with anyone?" Mrs. Harrington said, shocked.

"No, my parents are going on a cruise and all of my friends are with their boyfriends." Massie explained. She didn't bother mentioning that she just broke up with her boyfriend and now he is with another girl two days later. She really didn't want to remind herself of that.

Mrs. Harrington paused for a moment then said, "Why don't you come to my house for Christmas?"

Massie thought for a moment, she loved spending Christmas with the Harrington's; they always made her feel like family. Although she was always together with Derrick when she spent Christmas with them, it would be awkward spending Christmas with them when she wasn't with Derrick. Especially if Derrick was going to be there, he probably had a new girlfriend by now.

"I wouldn't want to intrude-" Massie started to say but Mrs. Harrington cut her off.

"You are like family Massie, with or without Derrick." Mrs. Harrington said. "Besides, Derrick is not coming home for Christmas this year."

"Why won't he be home?" Massie asked. Derrick would never miss Christmas with his family. He always told her that is was his favorite time of the year. Although that was five years ago so he might have changed.

"I will explain later, right now we have to stop at your house and get your things to go up to the cabin."

Massie did not know if spending the holiday with the Harrington's was the best idea but it sure beat staying at home alone.

**Authors note-**

**If anyone noticed, I tried writing this story last Christmas but didn't have enough time to finish it. **

**But this time I'm really hoping to have it finished!**

**Review, Thanks!**

**Happy Holidays :)**


	2. Greatings and Arrivals

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**December 22**

**Greetings and Arrivals **

Massie Block does not know how she was convinced to go to the Harrington's house for the holidays but she continued placing her luggage into Daniel Harrington's car.

"I don't think you forgot anything," Daniel joked as he placed Massie's last bag into the car. "I forgot which one of Derrick's girlfriends packed their house."

Massie started laughing because she knows that Daniel is just kidding around but she cannot help but wonder exactly how many girls has Derrick brought home for Christmas? Were they pretty? Did Derrick's family like her? Was she still their favorite?

She shook her head and stepped into the backseat of the car then placed her Juicy Couture purse on the ground. Daniel started the car and Stacey turned the radio until she found Christmas songs.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the one's I used to know. _

Stacey started to hum along with the song as they started to drive to the cabin where they would spend Christmas.

The cabin is a place that the Harrington's go every year for Christmas. It is about an hour and a half away from civilization and they go there to spend time together as a family. When she was with Derrick, she always went there for Christmas because her parents either worked or went on a vacation over the break.

"Who is going to be there this year?" Massie asked breaking the silence in the car.

"Well, Sammy and Luke plus Luke's wife and daughter." Stacey said with excitement in her voice.

"I think Sammy has a new boyfriend that she is bringing." Daniel chimed in.

"Is Grandma Rose coming?" Massie asked. Derrick's Grandma Rose was Stacey's mother and was an inspiration to Massie. She told the greatest stories about her years in Europe and her summer romances. She had great taste in clothing and was one of the funniest people she had ever met.

"Yes she will be there, ever since you stopped coming she has been trying to get out of coming every year." Stacey said, laughing.

Massie laughed along and stared out the window at the snowflakes falling outside. They started to get out of the city and tree's were all you could see every were you looked. Every couple of miles you would see a cabin with families gathering there things and taking them into the cabin. Massie was no doubt a city girl but she never minded taking a vacation to the woods or the mountains. Everyone needs a taste of nature every once and awhile.

They pulled into the driveway of the cabin and it was just as Massie had remembered. The porch swing was still there, that was where Derrick had first told her that he was in love with her.

"Do you guys need any help?" A man with light brown hair asked. Massie turned around and had to look closer at the man before she realized who it was. Derrick's brother had changed from looking like a teenage boy to looking like an adult. He had a little bit of a short, scruffy beard growing in with a nice sweater and jeans on.

Behind him was his wife, Tabitha, who Massie had meant before when Luke and Tabitha were just dating. Also a small child stood by Tabitha's side, she looked about five years old. Her blonde hair was down and pushed back out of her face with a headband.

Massie continued taking her luggage out the car letting Daniel and Stacey say there hello's to their son and his family. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Luke coming towards her, probably to help her carry in her luggage.

"Hey Massie, long time no see." Luke said then hugged her. "Did my brother finally get some sense and get back together with you?"

"No Derrick and I are not together." Massie said, quickly. "I don't think we ever will get back together."

"Parents working again?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. He was probably wondering why Massie was here without Derrick.

"On a cruise until after new years," Massie replied. "Your mother invited me to stay for Christmas."

"No surprise, she loves you." Luke said taking some of her luggage.

Massie picked up the remaining bags and headed up to the cabin.

Inside was almost the same as she saw it four years ago. It still smelled like woodsy pine and the carvings that she and Derrick made on the doorframe were still there. _Derrick and Massie, forever. _Massie shook her head. Someone should have covered up that cheesy carving.

"Let me show you the room you will be staying at." Daniel said, leading Luke and Massie up to her room.

**XoXoX**

_Oh the weather outside is frightful but the fire is so delightful and since we no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow. _

Massie, Stacey, Tabitha, and Tabitha's daughter, Alison, danced around the kitchen singing Christmas songs and cooking dinner. They were making Chicken with baked potatoes and green beans. For desert, Alison was making chocolate chip cookies.

"Tabitha, can you check on that chicken?" Stacey asked.

Tabitha nodded and opened up the oven to check. "Should be done in about forty-five minutes."

"Grandma and Sammy better hurry up." Stacey looked up at the clock. It was already six.

"We have already arrived, darling." Grandma Rose stepped into the kitchen with Sammy following behind her.

"Mom, you're here!" Stacey stopped baking and ran up to hug her old mother.

"Oh gosh, Stacy you act like I wasn't going to show up at all." Grandma Rose playfully slapped Stacy on the shoulder with her black glove.

"You can never be too such mother." Stacey walked back over to check on the chicken again.

"Massie, can you help me with these cookies?" Alison tugged on Massie's red sweater.

"Massie!" Grandma Rose put her hand on her heart and smiled.

"Grandma Rose, I missed you!" Massie ran up to hug her. She missed the smell of Grandma Rose's overly sprayed lilac perfume.

"I'm so glad my grandson has went and found you again! You have no idea what it's like without you, all these blonde tramps he brings home."

Massie decided not even think about what blonde tramps Derrick brings home. It was better if she didn't know anything about that.

"Actually we aren't together." Massie sighed. She was getting tired of saying that. It felt great being here with his family but it also felt strange with Derrick not by her side.

Grandma Rose sighed and released from the hug. She had a disappointed look on her face as if Massie had just crushed all the Christmas spirit out of her.

"Her parents are on a cruise so she is staying with us for Christmas." Stacey explained.

"Alright then," Grandma Rose smiled. "I'll take it."

"Mom, can you go set the table." Stacey asked. She was starting to run frantically around the kitchen again. She was trying to get everything perfect, she was a true Christmas fanatic.

"Yeah, just a minute I have to make a phone call." Grandma Rose grinned at Stacey and winked.

Stacy rolled her eyes and shook her head. Then she lifted her finger like she was scolding her. It was as if they were in the wrong roles. Stacy should be the mother and Grandma Rose the child.

After all, of Stacey's hard work the first dinner in the cabin turned out to be amazing. Massie forgot what it was like to eat with a family. Every day she ate TV dinners or take-out food in front of the television. It was nice to eat in a room full of conversation and laughter. She missed the Harrington's a little too much.

"I will go start to clean up," Massie volunteered. She hummed along with the songs and collected the plates from the dining room table. She was stacking everyone's plates when the doorbell rang.

"I got it," Sammy called from the family room.

"Derrick, you made it!" Sammy exclaimed as she opened the door.

Massie froze when she heard his name. There was no way to stay here if Derrick was here, too many things could go wrong. They haven't seen each other in five years and she would like to keep that tradition of not seeing each other.

A streamline of excuses came pouring from her brain. She could tell Derrick's family that her parents skipped the cruise or that she was too sick to stay. She could tell them that Claire needed her to come home because of an important emergency. Although it didn't matter what she said, all that mattered is that she had to get out of there and fast.

She finished the table and decided to stand in the dining room until Derrick went upstairs but of course, he went to the dining room first.

"Massie, is that you?" Derrick said, shocked and confused.

Massie looked up from the table and met his eyes. She could hear the rest of the family move towards the kitchen, probably to eavesdrop on what was going to happen.

"It's me," Massie said, slowly.

"What are you doing here?" Derrick said, dropping his bag.

"Your mom invited me to stay here for Christmas," Massie said.

"Why would she invite you to stay?" Derrick said, placing his hand on the top of the dining room chair.

"I didn't know you would be here, ok?" Massie replied. The way Derrick was acting was making her fell unwelcome. After all the hugs and welcoming smiles she got from his family, she wasn't sure how to respond to such an unwelcoming greeting. She knew she shouldn't have come here, after how their relationship ended. She shouldn't have went anywhere near his family.

"It's Christmas and this is my family." Derrick said in an obvious tone.

"Your right, I'm sorry." Massie said. She could feel her eyes brimming with tears. Why did she always have to cry around Derrick?

Massie ran upstairs before she started actually crying in front of Derrick. She shouldn't have even thought that coming back to Derrick's family without Derrick was ever going to work.

Massie sat on her bed, scolding herself for making such a scene. She shouldn't ruin the Harrington's Christmas just because she couldn't handle seeing Derrick again.

_Knock, Knock. _

"Come in," Massie called.

Sammy came through the door with a box of tissues in her hand. "I thought you could use these."

Massie smiled then grabbed a tissue and muttering, "Thanks."

"Remember when you had a fight with Derrick one year and I had just got cheated on by my boyfriend." Sammy said. "We sat up in my bedroom crying all night watching the notebook and writing the boys mean letter."

Massie remembered that day perfectly, it was Massie's junior year of high school, and there was a rumor floating around school that Derrick was drunk Saturday night with Olivia Ryan. Massie had just assumed the worst and was convinced that Derrick had cheated on her so she called Sammy about the situation. That night they spent eating, crying, watching the Notebook, and writing angry letters to their cheating boyfriends. It ended up that Derrick didn't actually cheat on her, he and Olivia were working on a science project, and they opened up a few beers. Sammy's boyfriend, however, really was a cheating, two-timing, loser.

"I remember," Massie, laughed.

"We used to be really good friends." Sammy said, fiddling with the sheets and blankets on the bed.

"Yeah we were," Massie said, but stopped talking when she heard another knock on the door.

"Mass, can I talk to you?" Derrick said, walking through the doorway.

"I will just leave now," Sammy said, rushing out of the room.

Massie kicked off her slippers and reveled her bare feet. Derrick used to make fun of them because her second toe was bigger than her first toe. She saw him look down and wondered if he was thinking the same thing as her.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Derrick said as he walked over to the other side of the bed then lay down next to her.

"I understand, I would have been freaked out too if I saw you at my family Christmas gathering." Massie laughed. Her face got serious again as she continued. "I will leave first thing in the morning. I don't want you to have an awkward Christmas."

"No, I want you to stay. Christmas with you would never be awkward." Derrick said, turning his head to face her. He smiled then cleared his throat. "There is no reason why we can't spend Christmas together as friends."

Massie smiled even though on the inside she didn't feel completely happy. There was something about being with Derrick again. It felt so...right. It was like what Katie said, she didn't want to like him, but he gives her a tingling feeling every time he's around.

**Author's note-**

**Hey guys so I'm trying to update as quickly as possible because I really want to finish this story this time! **

**I hope you all liked this chaper!**

**Thanks and Review :)**

**Merry Christmas! **


	3. Recreating the Past

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

**December 23**

**Re-creating the past with Grandma Rose**

Massie woke up and rolled over only to come face to face with Derrick. She remembered last night when she found out that Derrick had to share a room with her. Although Derrick volunteered to take the couch or sleep on the floor, she just felt rude. Friends could sleep in the same bed together and nothing would be awkward. Right?

Boy was she wrong about that one.

The first awkward situation was when she forgot that Derrick had to sleep in his boxers in order to get the perfect night's sleep. When he ripped off his shirt, Massie couldn't help but stare at his perfect abs. When he caught her stare he just gave his cocky grin that made Massie roll her eyes and turn over to face the other side.

Number two of the awkward situations was accidently hitting her bare foot against Derrick's leg every five seconds. She muttered, "Sorry" each time but that didn't kill the awkward silence that was happening.

Lastly was the awkward fact that Derrick- the boy who hasn't spoken to her in about five years- was laying right beside her. There is nothing more awkward than sharing a bed with your ex-boyfriend.

"Knock, Knock." Grandma Rose said as she entered the room carrying in waffles and toast with strawberries on a tray. Massie and Derrick both sat up with confused looks on their faces. "It's tradition first morning here, breakfast in bed."

"Gram, that was back when-"Derrick started to say before cut off by Grandma Rose.

"It doesn't matter if you guys are a couple or not all that matters are you guys are together again." Grandma Rose said, staring at both of us with tears brimming her eyes. She sucked in a breath then handed us the tray of food. "Enjoy."

She left the room and the two of them sat in silence until Derrick finally spoke up, "We better eat before she comes back in here."

"It looks delicious," Massie said, plopping a strawberry into her mouth.

They began eating in silence, it seemed like when they were together it was always silent. It was mostly because neither one of them knew what to say and didn't want to be the first one to start up a conversation. Massie knew that this "friends" thing was never going to happen if there was no talking so she decided to speak up. She knew Derrick would never work up the courage to talk, especially after what he had done to her…

That's all in the past, she reminded herself.

"So there is a lot of snow outside," Massie blurted out.

Massie wanted to slap herself in the face. After all, of that silence and all of the questions, she spent five years coming up with just in case she saw him again, that was all she could say. _A lot of snow outside?_

"I would say at least five inches, there was big storm a couple days ago." Derrick replied. "Luke told me all about it last night, there should be more snow coming today."

As they continued eating breakfast Derrick continued rambling on and on about the weather. He talked about the weather here and the weather way down in Florida where Kemp and Alicia were staying for Christmas. Who knew that he knew so much about the weather or even cared about the weather in general?

"How do you know so much about the weather?" Massie laughed, finishing the last piece of her toast.

"I don't know, I was just trying to fill the silence." Derrick joined in laughing but Massie could tell that he was slightly embarrassed for his rambling.

Suddenly the door burst open and Grandma Rose entered the room carrying coats, scarves, mittens, and gloves. "Time to put up some Christmas lights!"

**XoXo**

Massie knew that Stacey always insisted on putting Christmas lights up because she said without Christmas lights outside then the house just lacked the Christmas spirit. Every year, -when Massie and Derrick were together- they always put up the Christmas lights together and Grandma Rose made sure that tradition didn't die either.

Right now Massie was holding the ladder for Derrick as he strung twinkling lights from the roof. This was the last thing they had to do before they were finished with the Christmas lights and she had to admit that they made a great team because the yard looked like a Christmas fairytale.

"Massie, do you remember the one year you climbed up the ladder then were too scared to climb back down?" Derrick said as he finished putting up the last set of lights.

"I can't say I remember that," Massie lied, looking down at the snow.

She remembered it perfectly, it was the day that she knew she was never going to get over her fear of heights. When she looked down and saw how far away the ground was she never felt more scared in her life. So, instead of climbing the ladder she sat up on top of the roof.

"You sat on the roof and started screaming." Derrick laughed at himself.

"No I didn't!" Massie protested, gripping onto the ladder thinking about tipping the ladder so Derrick goes flying down to the ground.

"Derrick, Derrick! Save me I'm so afraid!" Derrick said in his girly, high-pitched voice that was supposed to resemble Massie's.

"I never said that!" Massie shook the ladder a bit trying to make him stop. "I have your life in my hands so you better watch it Harrington!"

Derrick started climbing down the ladder with a grin plastered on his face.

"You think you're so funny, don't you?" Massie asked as his feet hit the ground.

"To this day that story still makes me laugh, I was planning on telling that story to our grandkids." Derrick said.

"Well, we will never have grandkids so I guess I don't have to worry about that." Massie said shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Your right, in order to have grandkids we will need kids first." Derrick smiled.

"Yeah, just what the world needs is a little miniature Derrick running around." Massie laughed flicking some snow in his face.

His face scrunched up when the cold, wet snow hit his face. He wiped his face with his glove-covered hand and playfully screamed, "You asked for it!"

Derrick started quickly picking up snow and started throwing it straight at Massie. The snow started hitting her and she started to run away, laughing.

"Okay, Derrick this is war." Massie shouted.

"Hold on I have to find my army." Derrick said, and then ran around to the back of the house.

What is he doing? Massie thought.

He came back with Luke, and his father Daniel following behind him dressed in the there snow jackets. So this is what he meant by an army.

They heard the front door open and in there snow outfits out came Tabitha, Sammy, and Stacey.

"We're on Massie's team!" Sammy shouted.

Snow started flying everywhere and all you could hear was laughter. The awkward silences were broken.

**XoXoX**

"Queen me." Massie placed her checker down and smiled.

"You're still the same Massie." Derrick placed a checker on the board. "It's like nothing has changed."

"Really? You seem different." Massie took a sip of the hot chocolate Derrick made her. He always made it perfect for her, four little marshmallows, not too hot and extra chocolate. It was complete perfection.

"How?"

"Well for starters, you used to always beat me at checkers." Massie swiped Derrick's last checker off the board with a smirk.

Derrick's eyes widened at the board. "You cheater!"

"But you're still a sore loser." Massie laughed then walked over and sat by the fireplace. She was still a little cold from there snowball fight outside.

"So, I never asked you what you ended up doing with your life." Derrick sat down beside her.

"I'm a guidance counselor at OCD." Massie took another sip of hot chocolate.

"Why?" Derrick asked. He seemed confused. "I thought you wanted to be a fashion model or a county pop singer."

Massie slammed him on his bicep for remembering those silly dreams. "Those were my high school dreams, Derrick."

"I thought they were good dreams." Derrick smiled down at her. Massie couldn't tell if he was joking with her or if he was serious. With Derrick, it was always hard to tell the difference between funny and serious.

"I'm not tall enough to be a model and I can't sing at all."

"That's true, you are tone deaf." Derrick nodded his head.

"Yeah and you have the voice of Josh Groban." Massie rolled her eyes and nudged his shoulder.

"I don't like to brag."

The two of them started laughing and the fire started to die down. Thinking back, Massie realized that Grandma Rose did create the past. This was exactly what it was like on Christmas six years ago. Laughing, fighting, and feeling butterflies in her stomach. It was all the things that she and Derrick did in the past. Although in life you can't live in the past, you have to move forward into the future.

**Authors note-**

**First of all, I'm so happy with all the reviews and alerts I got for this story. They truly do make me smile (a little corny but it's true). **

**Also I'm really trying to keep posting up chapters and I promise that I will finish this story this time and I won't delete it. **

**Thanks! Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas :) **


	4. Reality always catches up to you

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything! **

**Christmas Eve: Part One**

**Reality always catches up to you**

_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. Don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. _

Massie laughed as Grandma Rose danced around the kitchen singing into a wooden spoon. Alison followed behind her, giggling the entire time.

All the girls in the house have been busy baking cookies all morning. Sammy had woken up Massie at seven because she wanted to bake. Soon all the girls were downstairs singing and baking. The boys were still upstairs sleeping, or at least trying to sleep.

"Mom, stop dancing and start baking." Stacey Harrington joked. She was busy scraping chocolate chip cookies off a cookie sheet. Even over Christmas break, Stacey has to be helping someone or working in some way. She never just sits down and breathes.

"We have been baking for two hours, Grandma needs a little break." Grandma Rose picked up Alison and they scooted off into the living room. Stacey laughed and rolled her eyes.

"So you and Derrick were getting a little more comfortable last night." Sammy smirked.

Stacey and Tabitha smiled and Massie could feel her face turning red. When Sammy came in and woke Massie up, she saw Derricks arm around her waist and Massie's head on his shoulder. She was lucky that Derrick was a sound sleeper.

"I guess." Massie kept her eyes on the tiled floor.

Sammy clapped her hands lightly. "I just knew it!"

"You guys were always so cute together. I always thought you would get married before Luke and me." Tabitha giggled.

Massie crossed the room and went over to the window while the three of them rambled on and on about Derrick and Massie's past relationship. She looked out at the snow and watched as it slowly covered the trees and footprints from yesterday. Everything look so different in the snow, everything looked so magical.

Massie still couldn't believe that she was here. Spending Christmas with Derrick and his family was something she used to look forward too every year. She thought that she would never get to spend Christmas with Harrington's again. It all felt like a dream. A dream she wasn't waiting to wake up from anytime soon.

_We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas. _

Massie heard her holiday ringtone from across the room. She ran to her phone, hoping for it to be her parents. It highly doubtful though, they probably wouldn't call until Christmas day. Maybe.

_Chris A. _

Massie rolled her eyes. She didn't need to answer to phone to know what he was going to say. "I'm so sorry, she was a friend, and I was in the shower. Honestly, I love you." Unfortunately, she has heard the Chris Abeley apology speech more than once.

_We wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy new year!_

Before her phone could repeat the Christmas tune, she opened it up and hit _End. _

She turned around with her phone clenched in her hands and looked at the three women laughing and singing. Then her phone started ringing once again. This time she shut her phone off completely. She wasn't ready to wake up to reality yet.

**XoXoX**

"Derrick, where are we going?" Massie trampled through the woods in her UGG boots. She had a blindfold around her eyes and Derrick held her hand, directing her through the woods.

"Almost there." Derrick laughed. This was the tenth time she asked.

Derrick and Massie had spent the whole day together. After Derrick woke up, they wrapped presents and played with Alyson in the snow. They made a five-foot tall snowman and sixteen snow angels. Then Massie came back inside to get warm and relax by the fire with Sammy. Although she didn't have much time to relax before Derrick blindfolded her and carried her back outside.

"Okay, I'm taking off the blindfold."

"Go ahead." Derrick let go of her hand.

Massie untied the blindfold and smiled. This used to be her favorite place at the lodge, before someone else bought the land and told her never to come back.

It was a lake, well, a frozen lake. The beautiful, snow covered pine trees surrounded the perimeter. On one of the pine trees by the lake, the word _forever _was carved in the bark. The ice was smooth and it was easy to glide across the ice and forget all your problems. It was as if this place was too perfect to be real.

"I love this place." Massie breathed.

"Yeah I know." Derrick stared at her.

"How did you get that man to agree to let us come here?" Massie remembered the look on the old man's face when he told them not to come back. He was serious.

"It wasn't easy."

Massie stepped closer to the ice and went to step onto the lake when Derrick grabbed her arm.

"I think you will need these." Derrick handed her an old pair of ice-skates.

"You're the best!" Massie gasped. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around him.

"I know, I know." Derrick released from the hug and hit her arm. "Now, go skate. We only have a half-hour."

Massie slipped on her skates and started gliding on the ice. She twirled in circles and speeded across the lake. The cold wind was hitting her face and blowing her chestnut curls all over the place. She was in heaven.

"Why aren't you skating?" Massie asked. She almost forgot Derrick was still here, watching her.

"Only one pair of skates."

"Want a turn?"

"No, thanks. They won't fit me anyway."

"Yeah, right." Massie twirled in another circle. "You're just afraid."

"Of what?"

"That I'm a better skater than you."

"That is not true at all." Derrick shook his head. "I can do jumps and spins and everything like a pro."

"So can I."

"All you do is twirl in circles." Derrick laughed at her. "I have been watching you, Block. You're no better than a five year old."

"Okay then, watch this." Massie skated fast across the ice and prepared to make her very first jump. She watched people do small jumps all the time, it looked easy.

As soon as Massie's feet left the ice, she was down on her butt with a sharp pain coming from her right ankle and tailbone. Derrick ran over to her and Massie hid her face with embarrassment. She hated it when Derrick was right.

**Author's note-**

**Hey guys, I know that it has been forever since I updated and I hope you all are still in the Christmas mood! **

**I am determined to finish this story and I know this chapter is a little uneventful but next chapter is going to have a big twist so be ready! I will try to update soon. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing my story it means a lot. **

**Thanks and keep reading and reviewing! :)**


End file.
